Takeda Masayoshi
Takeda Masayoshi is the sole property of BladeGaim also known as BladeBrave04 on Fanfiction. Takeda Masayoshi is the main protagonist of my upcoming story, High School DxD: A Warrior among Dragons. He is heir to the Masayoshi Clan, a family who are the one who knows of the Supernatural. He is the son of Hiyu Masayoshi and Keiko Masayoshi. He is the childhood friend of Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Sona Sitri. Takeda is the wielder of the wielder of the “Luminous Blade” Sacred Gear. The 14th of the Longinus of the Dragon, Thoron. He attends Kuoh Academy as a third-year student. Takeda gain his own Peerage Piece known as the Myriad Piece a system they got from the Evil System people don't get reincarnated like Devils, Angel, Humans, Fallen Angel and Dragons stay the same joining his peerage with superhuman abilities giving them the ability to fly too. Appearance Takeda is a young man with black hair and green eyes. He usually wears a blue short sleeve jacket over a white t–Shirt with blue jeans with black and white converse. Personality Takeda is a kind, noble, humble, confident and caring person. He is also thoughtful, modest, selfless, loving and puts others safety before himself. He makes sure everyone around him are okay before attending himself. He knows how to be firm when the time comes. He dislike the Evil Piece System due to being misuse for selfish purposes by many corrupted Devils. Takeda is shown to have a brotherly side to both Koneko and Asia. He wants all Supernatural being to participate in Rating Games. He is willing to shield anyone from any danger even putting himself at the risk. Takeda has shown to be a natural born leader due to taking charge during the plan against Riser. He also has a strong sense of justice along with good morals, he is also an honorable, sparing his enemies lives. He knows right and wrong disagreeing with the way how the Devils uses the Evil Piece System knowing of its flaws. He also sees the flaws of the three Factions but he believes that all the faction can live in peace with the light within their heart even if he suggested it and giving them a choice of their own free will rather than force them knowing it will take time. Takeda helps his Peerage with their problem such as Akeno helping with her Fallen Angel heritage and Kuroka with her sister Koneko. He doesn't try to take advantage of them and lets them join his Peerage willingly when they want to join. He treats them like family and cares for the deeply. He doesn't manipulate people and doesn't force his ideals on and purpose on people. He is considerate of others and have won the loyalty of his friends Takeda also is capable of acknowledging his mistake and admitting them as well such as feeling guilty of not saving Issei from being killed by Raynare. He is shown to have a certain amount respect from the Factions. He tries to prevent killing and not to have unnecessary bloodshed if he can. Despite his kind nature, it doesn't mean that Takeda is without anger, such as when he learned that Rias let Issei die just so she can reincarnate him, he even angrily scolded her about letting Issei die since he values life. History Powers & Abilities Natural-Born Holy Sword user: Takeda is natural–born Holy Sword user and can wield any holy sword. Swordsmanship: Takeda is a master of swordsmanship, due to training at a young age. Equipment Luminous Blade: Takeda's Sacred Gear, a Dragon Gear housing the Azure Celestial Dragon Emperor Thoron within it. Trivia Takeda English voice is Grant Gustin.__FORCETOC__ Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:BladeGaim